Liburan
by Fanlady
Summary: Selama ini Halilintar mengira Gempa hanya peduli pada Taufan. Tapi liburan mereka kali ini membuktikan sebaliknya. /drabble. one-shot. bro!GemHali


" **Liburan** "

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : **BoBoiBoy © Monsta**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning : AU, elemental siblings, bro!GemHali, older bro!Gempa, twins!HaliTau, 16 y.o!Gempa, 7 y.o!Halilintar.

.

 _Request_ dari **Killu** dengan _prompt_ ' **Liburan** '.

Semoga suka!

.

.

.

Halilintar menempelkan kening di kaca, mengamati sosok reptil hampir dua kali panjang tubuhnya, yang tengah bergelung di antara ranting dan dedaunan di balik kaca pembatas.

"Kak Gempa, ularnya lagi bobo', ya?" tanya Halilintar, menoleh pada sang kakak yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Iya kayaknya." Gempa ikut mengintip dan memperhatikan lebih dekat. "Mau lihat-lihat yang lain aja?" tawarnya.

Halilintar mengangguk. ia menggenggam tangan Gempa yang terulur dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri kebun binatang yang padat pengunjung.

"Sayang ya, Taufan mendadak sakit dan nggak bisa ikut. Padahal dia pasti senang kalau bisa ke sini," kata Gempa.

Halilintar hanya diam dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak dipegangi Gempa tengah menggenggam cone es krim yang sudah separuh meleleh karena cuaca panas. Halilintar berusaha sebisa mungkin menjilati setiap lelehan es sebelum mengalir turun ke tangannya. Namun tetap saja, tak lama jari-jari kecilnya sudah berlumuran krim stroberi yang terus meleleh turun hingga menetes ke tanah.

Gempa langsung menghentikan langkah dan berjongkok di depan Halilintar. Ia mengeluarkan tisu yang sudah disiapkan ibu mereka di tas ransel adiknya, lalu mengelap lelehan es krim di tangan Halilintar.

"Makanya, es krimnya langsung dihabisin, jangan kebanyakan melamun," tegur Gempa. Ia juga mengeluarkan botol air dari tas dan mencuci tangan adiknya agar tidak lengket, sebelum kembali mengusapnya dengan tisu. "Hali nggak suka main di kebun binatang?" tanyanya, menatap sang adik yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Suka, kok," Halilintar mengangguk cepat. "Hali senang bisa pergi sama kak Gempa."

"Terus kenapa dari tadi keliatan nggak semangat? Kepikiran Taufan?"

Halilintar menggeleng. "Nggak," gumamnya. Ia menundukkan wajah dan memandang cone es krimnya yang sudah nyaris kosong karena telah sepenuhnya melelh dan tumpah. "Hali sebenarnya senang bisa liburan berdua aja sama kak Gempa. Soalnya kakak selalu perhatiannya cuma ke Taufan, sih. Hali nggak."

Kedua mata Gempa melebar. Jadi selama ini Halilintar menganggap ia hanya perhatian pada Taufan? Gempa tidak tahu sikapnya pada kedua adik kembarnya ternyata bisa disalahartikan berbeda. Padahal ia yakin telah memperlakukan keduanya dengan sama.

"Hali merasa kak Gempa cuma sayang sama Taufan aja?" tanyanya memastikan.

Halilintar mengangguk, masih dengan wajah tertunduk muram.

"Ya ampun, mana mungkin sih kakak cuma sayang ke salah satu dari kalian aja? Kak Gempa sayang dua-duanya, kok. Kak Gempa sayang sama Hali, sayang juga sama Taufan."

"Beneran?" Halilintar berucap sangsi.

"Iya," sahut Gempa, mengusap kepala adiknya yang tertutup topi dengan gemas. "Kak Gempa sayang sama Hali, kok. Buktinya hari ini kak Gempa ngajak Hali jalan-jalan, 'kan?"

"Kak Gempa nggak terpaksa pergi berdua sama Hali aja?"

"Nggaklah. Mana mungkin terpaksa?" Gempa tersenyum kecil. "Malah kak Gempa pikir Hali yang terpaksa ikut karena dari tadi keliatan murung terus."

"Hali cuma takut kak Gempa nggak suka pergi sama Hali. Hali 'kan nggak seru kayak Taufan ..."

"Hali, Hali." Gempa menggeleng seraya mengulas senyum tipis. Dari mana adiknya itu bisa mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, sih? Apa kebanyakan ikut menonton drama Korea dengan ibu mereka? "Jangan bilang gitu. Hali juga seru diajak jalan, kok. Kak Gempa dari tadi senang bisa keliling kebun binatang ini sama Hali. Jadi Hali juga jangan cemberut lagi, ya? Nanti kak Gempa sedih, lho."

Halilintar mengangguk dan akhirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyum. "Oke, deh. Hali nggak bakal cemberut lagi," ujarnya.

"Bener, ya? Awas, lho, kalau manyun lagi. Nanti disamain sama trenggiling, 'kan sama-sama manyun," canda Gempa.

Halilintar tertawa. "Ih, Hali nggak mau disamain kayak trenggiling. Maunya kayak singa! 'Kan lebih keren."

"Iya, iya." Gempa tersenyum melihat Halilintar sudah kembali ceria. Ia kemudian beranjak bangkit dan kembali menggenggam tangan sang adik. "Kita lanjut jalan-jalan lagi? Mau liat apa sekarang?"

"Singa!" seru Halilintar antusias.

Gempa tergelak dan menuntun Halilintar kembali melangkah.

"Oke, oke. Kalau gitu, ayo kita liat singa!"

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
